coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8647 (26th May 2015)
Plot In Lloyd's absence, Eileen steps in as Steve's supporter. Liz can hardly bring herself to speak to Tony as Michelle arrives for the ceremony. Sally and Tim get ready for the reception. She gets turned on by the sight of him in a suit and they start to kiss. Michelle and Steve say their own composed vows to each other and are pronounced legally married. Liz announces that her present to the happy couple is a trip to Spain to stay with Andy. She tells them that their flight leaves in two hours and their bags and passports are in the car for them to leave now. Wanting to make his proposal to Leanne, Kal suggests they go for a stroll first but she's keen to get to the Rovers on time. The wedding party, minus the bride and groom, arrive at the reception. Barry Connor makes a speech as Tracy glowers at the bar. Liz tells Carla the early flight she booked for the newly-weds was to avoid Tracy spoiling their big day. With her showdown with Tony coming, she asks Carla to put Amy up for the night. Carla confronts Tracy in the toilets and berates her for spoiling Liz's day. Tracy contrasts their wedding with her cancelled one with Rob but Carla says he had a lucky escape. Tracy goes to slap her but Carla stops her and tells her that she's dead to her from now onwards. Simon fancies a young girl at the party and he successfully asks her for a dance after a pep talk from Kal. Jenny packs Jack's things in a bag. Tracy collects Michelle's keys from where she left them in No.1. After an afternoon of sex, a slightly disheveled Sally and Tim arrive at the reception. Carla takes Amy home and tells her she can sleep in her bed. Kevin rings Jenny and tells her that Jack can be collected from Rita's flat. Kal proposes to Leanne but can't find the ring he has bought. Tracy lets herself into Carla's flat. She lights one of Sinead's candles to avoid putting a light on and sees Carla asleep on the settee. Taking an ornament in her hand, she is about to hit her over the head with it but, disturbed by the noise of the toilet flushing, changes her mind and leaves, however the discarded candle is left burning close to a nearby lampshade. Liz rings Tony at the airport and leaves a message telling him that she knows everything and they're finished. As Amy sleeps in Carla's bed, the lampshade catches light and starts to burn. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Carla's bedroom *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and foyer Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Location recording for the wedding was conducted at Ryecroft Hall, Manchester Road in Audenshaw, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Steve waits nervously for Michelle to arrive at the register office, Kal gets down on one knee in front of Leanne before doing a runner; Liz vows to confront Tony; and Tracy has murder in mind - letting herself into Carla's flat and, as her would-be victim lies asleep on the sofa, stands over her, ready to strike with a handy weapon found close by. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns